Skilled tradesmen are well aware of the difficulties involved in working at job sites remote to their own workshops. The tradesman must pack and transport all tools and accessories required for the work, and then set up at the job site. The present invention provides a compact, folding workbench and dolly combination which incorporates all necessary elements available in a standard workshop, and also allows the workman to transport tools, materials, and other necessary items to the work site. The present device may be adapted for use by the various trades, such as carpenters, plumbers, painters, electricians, etc.